Pandemonium 2
Pandemonium 2 (known as Miracle Jumpers in Japan) is a platform game, published by Crystal Dynamics (or Bandai in Japan) and developed by ToysForBob. Initially the game was released on PlayStation and PC. Later years saw the game being re-released for the PlayStation Network. Like the previous game, rather than using a memory card, progress is saved using a password system. Story "Behold, children. The Comet of Infinite Possibilities. Every three-hundred years, it passes over the land called Lyr, dusting the land with magic. Encased within is the source of this magic, condensed and unlimited. Listen as I, 'Sid the Magnificent', tell the tale of the race to stop the evil Goon Queen from her quest to plunder the magic of the comet and pervert its power to her twisted desires. My story begins on the dangerous road to Goon City, with my sidekicks Nikki, the enchantress... and Fargus." - Sid in the intro. When the magic-infused "Comet of Infinite Possibilities" is about to pass over Lyr for the first time in 300 years, sorceress Nikki decides that stealing the source of its magic is a quicker way to reach power than study. But the evil Goon Queen Zorrscha has her sights set on the comet as well. Nikki and her friends, the pryomaniacal Fargus and his sidekick Sid, race the queen for the goal. The ending of the game changes depending on which character was in use in the final boss battle. If Nikki was in play, she gains absolute power over the universe. If Fargus was in play, he creates a world with his face and he becomes the sun. Gameplay Miracle Jumpers Pandemonium 2 was released in Japan by Bandai under the title Mircale Jumpers (ミラクルジャンパー). Unlike the Japanese port of Pandemonium, little was changed from the original. Levels The levels in Pandemonium 2 can be categorized in two ways. The first category is "worlds"; the levels are split into 4 main worlds which are separated on the Righteous Path by gateways: Lyr, Surface of the Comet, Inside the Comet and the Comet's Core. A second category is in the terrain/theme encountered, the first being the medieval Goon Kingdom, the second being a space lagoon on the comet's surface, the third being a temple complex, this is followed by several industrial styled levels beneath the comet's surface and the last terrain encountered being an area of intense psychedelic surroundings within the comet's core. Lyr *01. Goon City *02. Ice Prison *03. Zorrscha's Lab *04. Hot Pants Surface of the Comet *05. Stan's The Man *06. Oyster Desoyster *07. Puzzlewood *08. Temple of Nori *09. Egg! Egg! Inside the Comet *10. Huevos Libertad! *11. Pipe Haus *12. Hate Tank *13. Fantabulous *14. Mr. Schneobelen *15. Collide-O-Scope The Comet's Core *16. The Zoul Train *17. Lick The Toad *18. The Bitter End *19. Rub the Buddha Notes It's worthy of mention that the levels in the Goon Kingdom reflect locations in Lyr, similar in style to Pandemonium!, whereas the remaining levels within the comet are named abstractly, often in an out-of-universe manner, referencing other knowledge of our human world. Video gallery Pandemonium 2 (Intro) Pandemonium 2 (Fargus Ending) Pandemonium 2 (Nikki's Ending) References Category:Games